Bon Anniversaire, l Amérique
by Mariasa
Summary: El cumpleaños de América se acerque y Francis se halla en la dificil tarea de pensar en un buen regalo... ¡Con solo un día! Pedira ayuda a sus mejores amigos y estos le daran una solucion perfecta... Y algo especial. USUK
1. Drama

**Título:** Bon Anniversaire, l´Amérique  
**Autor:** Mariasa  
**Personajes/parejas:** Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland [América e Inglaterra], España, Francia y Prussia  
**Anima/manga: **Hetalia Axis Powers  
**Reseña:** El cumpleaños de América se acerque y Francis se halla en la dificil tarea de pensar en un buen regalo... ¡Con solo un día! Pedira ayuda a sus mejores amigos y estos le daran una solucion perfecta... Y algo especial.  
**Advertencias:** ¡Cuidado! Sorpresas Francesas al final del Fic. De manos de Francis pueden salir las mas pervertidas, obscenas y vulgares extravagancias... ¡Solo hay que esperar hasta el final!

* * *

"_**Bon Anniversaire, l´ Amérique"**_

_**···················**_

_**Capítulo 1: Drama**_

_**··**_

"_**¿Hay algo peor que un tonto te busque un regalo de cumpleaños? Que lo hagan tres…"**_

_**······················**_

**- "Mon dieu"! ¡Esto ****solamente me ocurre a mi**!- Un hombre de larga y brillante cabellera rubia se golpeaba la cabeza con aire dramático, mientras se lamentaba, aunque no hubiera nadie que le escuchara en la vacía sala de reuniones**- Siempre me pasa igual, todos los años…-** Comenzó a balancear la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, pensativo, sin saber que su soledad duraría relativamente poco.

**-¡Fraaaancis!-** Una cantarina, alegre y divertida voz rompió la monotonía del lugar con su notable acento español, obligando al aludido a girarse y encontrar en la puerta a dos caras, notablemente divertidas.

**-Oh Antonio, Gilbert… "mon amies"….-** Suspiró teatralmente el francés, aun mas dramático que cuando estaba solo. Tener público repentino así lo requería. Esto hizo que los dos recién llegados alzaran las cejas, claramente inseguros por la cara de sufrimiento que su amigo.

**-Eh… ¿Pasa algo?-** La voz de Antonio denotaba un poco de preocupación, al igual que su rostro, pero el albino que estaba a su lado volvió a dedicarle su característica sonrisa despreocupada.

**-¡Venga viejo! Déjate de dedicarle al grandioso yo tanto dramatismo, florituras, mariconadas y tonterías, y cuéntanos-** Mustio, riéndose, acercándose a una de las sillas mas próximas a su amigo francés.

**-¡Oh, "Gilber"t! No puede re****currir uno al fantástico y dulce arte del drama sin que se lo recriminen-** Exclamo Francis en voz alta, moviendo los brazos y riendo, provocando que los otros dos rompieran a reír, a lo que se les sumo de inmediato.

**-Puedes Francis, pero te pasas…-** Antonio no podía parar de reír entre dientes, sentándose finalmente**- ¡Por un momento llegue a preocuparme y todo!**

**-¡"Mon amour"! ¿Te preocupaste realmente por mi**?- La cara de Francis brillo por un momento, dedicándole una brillante y amenazadora sonrisa al español**- ****¡Ven aquí, y te lo agradeceré!**

**-¡Venga, Francis! Déjate de tonterías-** Bufo Gilbert, mientras Francis y Antonio reían, intentando el primero besar en la mejilla al segundo y este dándole empujones-** Algo te pasaba dentro de tu falsa preocupación, ¿Verdad? El**** maravilloso yo tiene demasiada curiosidad en estos momentos…**

**-Ohh, mi querido Gilbert… Eres tan listo cuando quieres-** Dentro del gran suspiro de admiración que soltó el francés, se noto una nota de burla que al albino no parecía gustarle ni una pizca, alzando una ceja con gesto de enfado **– No te enfades, querido mio… En realidad si que pasa algo… -**La cara de Francis se relajo de cualquier falso dramatismo **-Mañana es 4 de Julio-** Suspiro, mirando hacia el techo durante un segundo.

Los otros dos se miraron durante un segundo, completamente perdidos **-¿Y?-**Preguntaron casi al unísono, sin saber muy bien donde acabaría aquella conversación.

**-¿Y? ¡"Mon Dieu"! ¡Me sorprendéis, amigos míos! ¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de "l´Amerique"!**

**-Vaya tienes razón-** Mustio Antonio, con una nueva sonrisa en los labios. Le encantaban las celebraciones**- Es el cumpleaños de Alfred**… -Dictamino, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza, con gesto de despreocupación-**¿Pero por qué estas tan…?**

**-¡Como todos los años, olvide comprarle algo**!- Francis esta vez si que estaba preocupado, masajeándose ligeramente la frente**- ¡No se me ocurre nada para salir del paso! ¡Y si no lo hago, mi querido "Amérique" pensará que su hermano mayor no lo quiere ni se acuerda de él!- **Sollozo, de nuevo dándole demasiado dramatismo, mientras Gilbert y Antonio rompían a reír, viendo que aquella no era una mas que las exageraciones del Francés. Para variar…

**-Pero… ¿No es así? Olvidaste su…-** Comenzó a decir Gilbert, siendo cortado por el Frances.

**-¡No lo olvide! Solamente que ****he tenido demasiadas delicias en la cabeza como para acordarme a tiempo… ¡Pero jamás me olvidaría de mi querido americano!-** De la nada, Francis saco un pañuelo rojo, comenzando a morderlo con ansias, mientras lloriqueaba de manera infantil.

**-Oh venga, ****Francis-** Exclamo Antonio, inclinándose hacia él con una ancha sonrisa**- Tienes tiempo hasta mañana, puedes pensar en algo que regalarle.**

**-"Mon amour", ya lo pensé, pero es inútil. Ese muchachito tiene de todo lo habido o por haber- **Farfullo el francés, con un mohín, aun con el pañuelo entre los labios.

**-A ver, tranquilidad, nenazas… Pensare en algo asombroso y genial que regalarle-** Mustio Gilbert, frotándose la barbilla, pensativo**- ¿Qué… le gusta a Alfred?**

**-Comer, los videojuegos, dormir, los dulces**…- Empezó a enumerar el Francis, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, y contando con los dedos los caprichos del norteamericano.

**-Arthur**-

La simple palabra que se escapo de los labios del español dejo a sus dos amigos de piedra**-¿Cómo dijiste, Toño?-** Mustio el prusiano, mientras Francis alzaba una ceja, inquisitivo, _¿Había escuchado bien a su amigo?_

**-Oh, nada. Como preguntaste que le gustaba a Alfred…- **Antonio comenzó a rascarse la nuca, despreocupado**-… se me ocurrió el nombre de Arthur. Pero nada más.**

**-¡Pero estaba pr****eguntando cosas que regalarle!¡Cosas! ¡Por mucho que le guste juguetear y seguir a ese estúpido ingles, no es una opción! ¡Deja de pensar en tomates y haz caso al grandioso yo, estúpido fiestero!-** Rio Gilbert, mientras golpeaba con camarería al español**- En**** fin, Francis, ¿Hay algo que te…? ¿Francis?-** Mascullo, completamente descolocado por la mueca burlona y algo perversa que el francés lucia en la cara.

**-O…oye Francis, ¿Qué te pasa? De repente das miedo**…- La voz del español trataba de sonar bromista, pero realmente lucia algo preocupada.

**-Yo…-**Comenzó a reírse con risa maléfica. Gilbert y Antonio se miraron, preocupados. A veces su amigo les ponía los pelos de punta**- Acabo de tener una idea**** brillante. ¡"Mon dieu"! Es tan**** genial, tan especial que mi querido Alfred solamente podrá ****agradecérmelo**** de manera única-** Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, mientras se alejaba de allí rápidamente**- "au revoir, mon amies", ¡Tengo que ir a prepararlo todo!**

**-Pero espera… ¡Francis! ¿Qué leches has pensado? ¡Francis!-** Gilbert se puso a chillar frenético**- Chhss… se ****marcho, ¿¡Pero que muerdas le pasa! ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido de repente?-** Se golpeo la frente, sin poder entender a su amigo francés, mirando de reojo a Toño.

El español solamente pudo sonreír, dentro de su desconcierto**- Ya sabes como es… Solo se me ocurre…**** Que haya planeado hacer ****algo relacionado con Arthur…**

**-¿Qué?****¡Vamos, eso es absurdo! ¿De que manera iba a querer colaborar ese estirado ingles con Francis para hacerle un regalo a Alfred?-** Farfullo el albino, negando con la cabeza**- Kesesese, a veces eres ab****surdo Antonio****…**

**-Gilbert, ¿Qué vas a regalarle tu a Alfred**?- Pregunto Antonio, cambiando de tema completamente, mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos.

**-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo eres absurdo? Claramente… ¡Mi presencia es suficientemente regalo! ¡Mi increíble y asombrosa presencia! –**Gilbert empezó a reírse tan fuerte que acabo atragantándose, haciendo que el español se bufara de él**- ¿Y tu que le compraras, señor tomatero?**

**-¿Yo? Como eres tan alucinante, te llevare de regalo…-**Se carcajeo Antonio, guiñándole un ojo, mientras el otro le golpeaba, haciendo que ambos se deshicieran en carcajadas, mientras salían de la habitación charlando y bromeando.

* * *

Hohohohoho, ¿Que habra pasado por la sucia mente de francia para regalarle a Alfred? ¡El siguiente capítulo lo desvelara todo! 8D

Quisiera recibir reviews, ¿Por que? Porque si no, me vere en la obligacion de lanzar a Pierre -el pollo de Francia- contra todo y todos e_é. Ok, no. Pero me haria mucha ilusión, me animan a continuar ;_; Pensar que por cada vez que se lee un fic y no se comenta, un Angel Brittania pierde sus alitas(?) ;_;

¡Ciao y hasta el siguiente capitulo! ~~ :)


	2. Cumpleaños

**Nota:** Siento muchísimo la tardanza, ¡De veras! u_ù Tenía que haberme puesto con la actualización hace mucho tiempo, pero me lié con otros proyectos. ¡Intentare ir lo mas rápido con el siguiente capitulo, prometido! (:

**Capitulo Dedicado:** A Tomatoland. Porque sé que me ama en mi faceta francesa 3

**Suena:** _"I´m addicted to you"_ de **Simple Plan**

* * *

"_**Bon Anniversaire, l´ Amérique"**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Cumpleaños**_

_**. . . **_

"_**Los borrachos y estúpidos… Son aquellos que hacen los regalos más originales. Y los más útiles"**_

_**. . .**_

— **¡Es alucinante! **— Chillo el americano, emocionado, abriendo uno de sus grandes regalos. Una nueva videoconsola, obsequio de Japón. Aquel día prometía para él, ¡Y tanto! Se decía el estadounidense mientras loa abría con ilusión desmedida. Juegos, comida, ropa – no tan a su gusto- y un sin fin de paquetes fueron abiertos por las rápidas y ansiosas manos de Alfred, que se paso agradeciendo a voces a quienes se lo habían entregado.

Y lo que le quedaba…

— **¡Francis, Francis! ¿Qué trajiste tú? ¡Quiero ver tu regalo! ****—** Preguntó emocionado, acercándose a la mesa donde el francés comía y bebía en compañía de Gilbert y Antonio, que reían enloquecidos, chillando y armando alboroto. Para variar…

— **¡****Oh, mon Alfred!** — El galo se levantó rápidamente, extendiendo sus manos hacia el cuerpo del muchacho de habla inglesa, poniéndole morros para plantarle un beso, mientras que el americano se lo quitaba de encima entre risas —** Tu regalo va a venir con… un poco de retraso, ¡Así que déjame que te bese como recompensa! **— Este intento lanzarse contra sus labios, pero el americano lo empujo, con cara de decepción y haciendo un puchero claramente infantil.

— **¡Los regalos tienen que darse a tiempo!** **— **Lloriqueo, mirando al francés y después alejándose del trío para seguir recibiendo a sus invitados y pedirles regalos a gritos.

— **Oye barbudo… Eres absurdo ****—** Se quejo Gilbert, observando al crío americano marcharse y negando con la cabeza, y volviendo a llevarse la copa a la boca. Estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta **—**** Ayer nos diste la tarde con tu drama sobre el regalo del niñato este… ¿Y ahora no traes su regalo a tiempo? ¿Estas tomándole el pelo?**

— **Espera Gil… ****—** Farfulló Antonio, ladeando la cabeza, mientras dejó su vaso en la mesa, sonriente y tranquilo **—**** Seguro que Francis tiene algo preparado…**

— **¡Oh, mon amiè! ¡Cómo me conoces! Por eso te amo tanto, españolito mío** — Francis guiño con coquetería ibérico, que le contesto al guiño en señal de camarería **— Caballeros, ahora mismo tengo guardado en exclusiva el regalo de l´Amérique… —** Se acerco mas íntimamente a sus dos amigos, para que ningún otro invitado a la fiesta pudiera escuchar su conversación **— ¿Queréis… verlo?**

— **¿Verlo? ¿Cómo podemos…? Ohh… —** Callo ante el gesto del francés cuando este, con rapidez, extrajo una foto de su bolsillo y la movió delante de ellos con picardía **— ¿Traes una foto del regalo? —** Frunciendo el ceño y confuso, le arrebato de las manos aquello, agarrando el trozo de papel y acercándolo **— ¡Pero que…!**

— **¿Qué pasa, Gilbo?** — Pregunto el español, acercándose a donde estaba su amigo prusiano, observando la foto **— ¡Francis! —** Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, mirando con una sonrisa ladina al francés **— ¿De…de verdad le vas a regalar esto? ****— **Ambos, tanto el español como el prusiano se echaron a reír, mirando con mas detenimiento la fotografía que les había dado el galo, con picardía grabada en las orbes de ambos, _¡Aquello era…!_

— **¡Por supuesto, mon Espagne! —** Hizo una floritura teatral, mientras cerraba los ojos **— Me tome muchísimas molestias para preparar esta… pequeña exquisitez. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que se malgaste? —** La sonrisa lujuriosa que escapo de sus labios asusto momentáneamente al dúo, para que luego estallaran en carcajadas.

— **Me parece perfecto —** Objeto el prusiano, mientras miraba al fondo de la habitación. Alfred parecía estar buscando algo entre la multitud desde hacia rato **— Pero tengo dos preguntas. La primera, ¿Dónde esta exactamente "esto"? — **Señalo al objeto fotografiado, brillando de expectación ante la respuesta del galo **— Y la segunda, ¿Vas a quedarte con eso? —** Inquirió mientras Antonio se la quitaba de las manos y hacia un puchero.

— **Estar… Esta guardada a buen recaudo. Donde mi pequeño americano pueda encontrarlo – **Dictaminó, risueño – **Y Claro que si… —** Francis se relamió los labios, quitándoles la fotografía y observándola unos instantes **— Alfred tendrá su delicioso regalo, ¿Qué hay de malo que me quede con un bello recuerdo…? —** Farfullo, haciendo un puchero, haciendo que ambos dos rompieran a carcajadas.

— **Oigan…** — El americano se volvió a acercar a ellos, esta vez un poco más serio que antes **— Habéis… ¿Habéis visto a Iggy?**

— **¿Mon amour Anglaterra? No, cherè… —** El francés guardo con rapidez la fotografía en su bolsillo, dedicándole una sonrisa brillante **— Tu sabes como le afecta a veces esta fecha… **— Niega con la cabeza, desentendiéndose y haciéndole una seña al americano para que los dejara tranquilos.

— **¡Ese…! —** Alfred hizo una mueca desagradable, seguramente imaginándose que el británico no acudiría a su fiesta debido a algún resentimiento absurdo o algún tonto enfado de ultima hora **— ¡Ese estúpido! —** Con un puchero infantil, América se separo del trío con los brazos cruzados, mientras estos lo observaban con un brillo malicioso en los ojos… Si él supiera…

. . .

— **Estúpido británico… ¡Mira que faltar a mi cumpleaños! ¡No tienes vergüenza, no la tienes! —** Lloriqueaba en voz alta y sin consuelo Alfred, caminando hacia su casa, resignado y maldiciendo en contra del inglés. Negando a cada segundo con la cabeza, abrió con lentitud la puerta de la casa, suspirando nada mas cerrarla. En verdad… La ausencia del británico le había afectado **— Entiendo que seas un viejo resentido, pero… — **Comenzó a farfullar, cuando la vibración de su móvil le hizo pegar un salto, asustado.

— **¡AH! — **Chillo, mientras agarraba el aparato, llevándoselo al oído **— ¿Hi? ¿Francis…?**

— **¡Oh, mon cherè Alfred! ¿Llegaste ya a casa? —**La voz del francés sonaba algo embriagada, pero aun así clara y alta, mientras que unas cuantas risas indiscretas lo coreaban **— ¿Estas en la puerta?**

— **¿Qu-qué? ¿Estas borracho, Francia? — **Carcajeo el americano, adentrándose un poco mas en la casa, con las cejas alzadas y cara de diversión **— ¿Es acaso alguna clase de broma…?**

— **¡No, no, no! Por supuesto que no es una broma, mí querido… ¡Para! ¡Gilbo! — **Se escucho una serie de quejidos, una risa completamente molesta y golpes. Alfred miraba su móvil con perplejidad, ¿Qué líos de borrachos se traían aquellos…?

— **¡Niñato americano, ves a tu habitación! — **Se escucho al otro lado del teléfono, mientras Francia lloraba de fondo diciéndole _"Traidor"_ y _"Tenia que decirlo yo"_

**¿Pero que esta…?**

— **¡Ves de una vez! ¡Rápido! — **Las risas se incrementaron, y el estadounidense cada vez parecía mas y mas asustado, _¿Qué…? ¿Por qué querían que fuera a su habitación? _

— **Esta bien… — **Con paso apresurado se dirigió a donde le pedían, con el rostro contraído de sorpresa, _¿Qué les ocurría?_ Bueno, lo mas probable es que ambos dos –Y seguro que Antonio también – Estuvieran borrachos y no muy conscientes de lo que decían, en realidad… Si, tenia que ser aquello, se repetía el rubio ojiazul una y otra vez, hasta que llego a la puerta de la habitación. Las risas no cesaban y aquello le preocupaba, ¿Qué demonios…?

— **Oye Francis, ¿Exactamente que… — **Pregunto, abriendo la puerta y tanteando el interruptor de la luz, notando el ambiente viciado. Pulso el botón, entornando los ojos cuando la luz se hizo presente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la claridad repentina. Y cuando lo logro, perdió el habla… **— Pero… pero…**

Se escucho una creciente carcajada del teléfono cuando escucharon su tartamudeo y su mudez. Pero el americano apenas podía articular palabra. Tumbado en su cama. Maniatado. Amordazado y vestido con un simple traje de cuero ajustado y lleno de agujeros que dejaban adivinar su piel se encontraba Inglaterra. Mirándolo con ojos asesinos y a la vez suplicantes para que lo liberara **— ¡Francia! ¿¡Qué hace Arthur…!?**

— **¡Bon aniversarie l´Amerique! — **Chillo eufórico el francés, riendo como un loco, mientras se escuchaban palmas y alboroto de fondo. El americano no conseguía cuadrar las cosas en su mente. No. No era posible que aquello… **— Disfrute de mi regalo encuerado, señorito… ¡Y agradece que no me lo haya quedado yo! —** Y sin más dilación, se corto la llamada.

Alfred miro confuso su teléfono, antes de alzar las cejas y desviar sus ojos hacia Iggy, _¿Aquello… Era su regalo?_ Pero… _¿Cómo?_

— **I-Inglaterra…— **La voz del americano sonaba avergonzada y preocupada, mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba maniatado el ingles. El ingles que vestía de cuero. Con unas finas medias de rejilla cubriendo sus piernas blancas y largas y acompañadas de unas botas altas de tacón. Completamente indefenso encima de sus sabanas azules **— ¿E-Estas bien? — **Preguntó el menor, quitándole la venda de la boca nada más llegar y comenzando a desatarle las muñecas, sin querer mirarlo demasiado.

— **¿¡Como voy a estar bien, pedazo de idiota!? — **Grito Arthur, enfurecido nada más poder hablar, casi soltando espuma por la boca. Al momento de poder moverse con libertad, tapo su cuerpo, alejándose del americano y mirándolo, furioso **— ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito gabacho, hijo de puta! ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿Cómo me ha hecho esto? **

— **Vamos, vamos… Tranquilízate — **Pidió medio asustado Alfred, moviendo las manos en afán tranquilizador, pero sin poder evitar mirar el traje que llevaba el mayor.

— **¡De-Deja de mirarme! ¡Maldito degenerado! — **Exploto el ingles, rojo de la vergüenza, desviando la mirada. El ceño fruncido que adornaba su rostro le daba cierto aire cómico, si no fuera por… Aquellas ropas. América negó con la cabeza, obligándose a si mismo a dejar de mirar, mientras se levantaba de la cama y, con gesto rápido, agarró una de sus camisas, ofreciéndosela al cuerpo semidesnudo de Inglaterra.

— **Ten… — **Farfullo Alfred, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y mirando hacia un punto fijo de la habitación, contraria por completo a la cama. Arthur lo observo unos segundos antes de quitarle la prenda de entre las manos y cubrirse los hombros con ella, cambiando el gesto de la cara por uno ligeramente más suave. Se sentía más protegido al tener unos centímetros más de piel tapados.

— **Thanks…— **Su tono fue seco, mientras encogía las piernas, tratando de taparlas con la camisa que le habían prestado y volviendo a desviar la vista. Planteándose salir corriendo de allí, seguramente.

— **Esto… — **América se sentó en el borde de la cama, con gesto inocente, tratando de pasar por alto el vestuario de su ex-tutor **— ¿Llevas… Llevas mucho rato aquí? — **De repente aquella idea paso por su mente, _¿Cuánto tiempo lo había dejado allí el pervertido del francés?_

— **¡Llevo demasiado tiempo! ¡Estaba desesperado por que aparecieras! — **Casi grito Inglaterra, abriendo los ojos de repente y volviendo a enrojecer, mirando al menor con apuro **— ¡P-para que vinieras… Y me ayudaras! ¡No pienses cosas extrañas, maldito emancipado! Quería decir que… — **Se aclaro la garganta, abrochando la camisa del americano que tenia puesta **— Llevaba horas aquí encerrado y atado, ¡Empezaba a desesperar!**

— **Pero…** **— **El americano trago saliva, mientras que se sentaba un poco más adentro de la cama, acercándose al ingles **— ¿C-como consiguió Francis…?**

— **Me dijo que tenía el regalo perfecto para ti — **Repuso rápidamente **— Y que necesitaba mi ayuda. Y a regañadientes, le ayude — **Su mirada verde esmeralda se afilo, mientras hablaba del francés **— ¡Y esa asquerosa rana grasienta me ato y… me puso esto! —** Señalo su cuerpo, negando con la cabeza, como si no entendiera las razones que tenia el galo para hacer tales cosas.

— **Entiendo… — **Carraspeo el americano, soltando una risa rápida, tapándose la boca.

— **¿Estas riéndote, you git? ¿Eres idiota? — **La ira del ingles empezó a subir por su cara a modo de sonrojo, mientras se volvía hacia el menor **— ¿Se puede saber demonios es tan gracioso?**

— **Nada — **Negó el americano, cerrando los ojos **— Es solo que… Estoy feliz —** Continúo con los ojos cerrados y dedicándole una brillante sonrisa **— Pensé que habías olvidado mi cumpleaños… O que no habías querido aparecer… —** Ante su confesión, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rojo, mientras proseguía, dedicándole su sonrisa mas candida y radiante **— Es solo eso…**

Inglaterra observo al muchacho con gesto indescifrable y sin perder su sonrojo, negando con la cabeza **— Idiota… —** Farfullo, tapándose la boca, desviando el rostro y la mirada. Aquel niño… Cuando se había repuesto, aun con el corazón desbocado y sin regresara su rostro a su tono habitual, volvió a mirar al estadounidense, que miraba sus piernas semidesnudas y cubiertas con aquella ridícula malla de rejilla con cierto sonrojo en el rostro, _¿Qué…?_

— **Alfred — **Llamo por lo bajo, encontrándose con los ojos del contrario unos instantes. Frunció la boca, avergonzado **— Si sigues mirándome así, te mataré — **Dictamino, avergonzado, _¿Qué hacia aquel maldito crío…?_

— **P-perdona… — **Rápidamente, el americano retiro la vista de las piernas del mayor, pero no sin antes desviar los ojos unos instantes por la camisa semiabierta, donde podía ver partes de la prenda de cuero que llevaba debajo, azorándose aún más **— Es que nunca había visto algo así… Ni a nadie vestido de ese modo — **Se disculpo, con cierto deje de inocencia.

Arthur lo observo unos instantes, intentando ignorar el descontrolado palpitar de su pecho al observar el gesto infantil y dulce del menor retirando la vista, avergonzado, pero sin poder. Negó con la cabeza, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca **— ¿A-ah… no? ****¿Nunca? —** Preguntó, sin saber muy bien que decir.

— **No…— **Sonrió el menor con timidez. Volvió su cara hacia la del británico, tratando de centrarse solamente en su rostro, encogiéndose de hombros **— Se veía bien… — **Comento, como si aquello fuera lo más normal de mundo.

El rostro de Inglaterra volvió a teñirse de escarlata, y las orejas podían echarle humo, _¿Aquel maldito crío había dicho que se veía bien con aquellas ropas?_ Si estaba prácticamente desnudo y estaban destinadas claramente para tener… Abrió los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Pero las palabras del americano parecían no írsele de la cabeza **— ¿Bien…dijiste? — **Tartamudeo.

Alfred asintió lentamente, mientras se encogía d hombros **— Demasiado… bien — **Dictamino, seguramente muriendo por dentro ante su declaración, desviando los ojos. Inglaterra suspiro, trato de vencer el también la vergüenza _¿Había perdido la cabeza…?_

— **Esta bien… — **Con un gesto seco, el mayor se acerco al ojiazul, con los ojos posados en las sabanas, sin levantar la cabeza y, lentamente, comenzó a despojarse de la camisa, dejando ver de nuevo el conjunto ceñido de cuero que se le pegaba a la piel de una manera casi obscena. Los ojos del menor se agrandaron, e Inglaterra lo escucho tragar saliva. Aquello le hizo soltar una risa muda, le gustaba aquel control sobre América **— Por ser tu cumpleaños, puedes mirarlo un poco más — **Dictamino, como el que hace un favor increíble. Alfred solamente asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo y acomodándose, revisando cada resquicio de piel del ingles **— Por tu cara parece que es mejor que bien… — **Rió, cínico, gateando y acercándose al menor

— **I-Iggy… d-dijiste que solo m-mirar…— **El americano parecía que iba a estallar, literalmente, a media que el mayor se acercaba a él.

— **Soy un maldito regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no? — **Repuso, en tono altanero el ingles, quedando a escasos centímetros del contrario, intentando no temblar **— Aprovéchalo, idiota.**

— **Pero… Y-yo…— **Con aquel tartamudeo solamente se veía más adorable, y parecía que incentivaba a Inglaterra a continuar.

— **Shut up… — **Farfulló, alzando la mano y acariciando el rostro infantil del contrario, tratando de no suspirar como una adolescente enamorada e idiota. Aquella inocencia, América solo lo invitaba a dejarse llevar… Se había muerto por hacer aquello desde hacia demasiado… Se dejo guiar por el cosquilleo que la piel contraria le producía en las manos.

— **H-****Happy birthday to you… bloody wanker ****—** Tartamudeó el británico, nervioso pero tratando de ocultarlo, acercándose con suavidad al cumpleañero, respirando muy cerca de sus labios.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Lo siento. De veras. Estaréis preguntándoos, ¿Tanto esperar para esto? ¿¡ESTO!?

Os imagino armados con palos y piedras, averiguando mi dirección para matarme… ¡Piedad!(?)

La culpa de este capitulo estúpidamente estúpido la tiene el sueño, la falta de creatividad y el haber leído antes de escribirlo "" … Me dio ideas absurdas y estrambóticas xD Siento si decepcione, espero que el siguiente os guste y… ¡ARG! Lo subiré pronto, lo prometo (:

Ando demasiado liada con mis fics de "Amortentia" y "Nuevo Mundo", pero tratare de centrarme en estos cortos que aún no he terminado y así quitármelos de encima (:

¡Gracias a todos los Reviews! ¡Y espero que no me lancéis nada cortante e hiriente! ;O;

¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	3. Roces y Gemidos

**Nota: **Y aquí se acaba esto. Espero que… No haya decepcionado a nadie. Le di el toque porno, sin perder la tematica divertida del principio. Espero que haya gustado y verlo reflejado en sus Reviews. ¡arriba el Usuk!

**Dedicado:** A MyobiXHitachiin. Porque es un amor de nena. Me anima muchísimo con sus Reviews en todos todos mis fics. Muchísimas gracias, casi sin saberlo, me animas a seguir y a inventar muchísimo más :3 Actualizare cuanto antes "Nuevo Mundo", que se que te encanta ^/^

* * *

"_**Bon Aniversaire l´Amerique"**_

* * *

…

**Capítulo 3:** Roces y gemidos

"_Solo un tonto salido podría tener una idea tan genial y descabellada. Y, además, lujuriosa…"_

…

* * *

Inglaterra se inclino sobre los labios del americano, acariciándolo con los propios lentamente, en un suave y dulce gesto, sonriendo de medio lado al notar el temblor y rubor de Alfred.

— **Oye… — **Llamó sin alejarse, respirando sobre su boca **— No voy a comerte — **Pero aun que trato de relajar su voz y su tono, América no paraba de temblar. Casi arrepintiéndose de inmediato, suspiro, entrecerrando los ojos. Quizás se había precipitado estrepitosamente y aquello no estaba bien ni era lo adecuado. Quizás al haber visto un poco de hambre en los ojos zafiro del norteamericano y entremezclada con aquella ansiedad que el mismo sentía, se había confundido.

Quizás Alfred no deseaba aquello lo mismo que el, se decía el ingles _¿Cómo va a desearme de esa manera?_ Simplemente… Simplemente le gustaba la ropa, era provocadora, se repetía a si mismo, alejándose con lentitud _¡Estúpido, Estúpido!_

— **Espera… — **Espetó el americano, alargando la mano, impidiendo que Arthur siguiera alejándose. Este abrió los ojos de par en par, más sonrojado que hacia unos instantes. Aquel contacto les quemaba a ambos… Podía notarlo **— Espera Iggy…**

— **¿A qué? — **Inquirió nervioso el británico. Aquello había sido una pésima idea, se decía a si mismo, mientras trataba de afanarse del agarre americano.

Alfred no contesto, sólo que quedo mirando fijo y con la respiración contenida los ojos del inglés bajando lentamente por su rostro y deteniéndose en sus labios, tragando saliva **— Sigue…**

— **¿¡Q-Qué dices idiota!? — ** Espetó el mayor angloparlante, sintiendo que de su cara salían chispas, como si el menor hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad u osadía impensable.

— **Sigue Arthur — **Rogó el americano, sintiendo los labios secos, cerrando los ojos y predispuesto a dejarse llevar. Esperando a que el inglés continuara…

Inglaterra carraspeó, como tratando de recordar la tarea que estaba haciendo y la cual su ex–colonia le pedía que continuara _¿Re-Realmente quería…?_ Tembloroso, se aproximo de nuevo a su boca, mirando embelesado sus labios entreabiertos, expectantes, relamiéndose los propios por pura inercia.

Había deseado tanto aquellos labios, aquella boca. Aquella proximidad…

Los rozo levemente de nuevo, presionándolos con una mayor intensidad, pero sin dejar de ser una pura y casta caricia en los labios ajenos. Alfred suspiro, claramente para relajarse, ayudando con la presión, sin mover tan siquiera la boca. Arthur se separo a los pocos segundos, sintiendo el corazón a mil revoluciones y todos los poros y nervios de su piel estallando al mismo tiempo… **— Ya esta… Y-y no te confundas, ¡Esto lo hice por que quise! N-no p-porque tu me lo pidieras, idiota… — **Su sonrojo solamente iba en aumento, mientras farfullaba aquellas palabras. Tembloroso, miro hacia otro lado. No quería ilusionarse, no quería decirle que para él aquel roce había sido algo demasiado esperado y casi perfecto. Antes muerto, _¡Nunca se lo diría!_

América lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y con las mejillas teñidas de un ligero y adorable rubor, sonriendo de medio lado con timidez **— Ya veo. E-esta bien… — **Parecía turbado y nervioso, con voz baja, falta de aquel timbre que en ocasiones podía llegar a ser molesto. El inglés alzo las cejas, sin perder la vergüenza, mordiéndose los labios.

— **Tú… ¡Tú lo pediste!, ¡N-no sé a que viene tanta timidez ahora! — ** Farfulló, nervioso, acariciándose la nuca y desviando la mirada, _¡Aquello le pasaba por ilusionarse con niños!_ **— ¡Bueno, como si me importara algo tu reacción o lo que te haya parecido! — **Arthur trato de tragar saliva, pero tenia la garganta seca **— Se acabo, me largo… — ** Masculló, girándose para agarrar la camisa que le había prestado Alfred, sintiendo como el cuerpo contrario se movía a la par que él y se acercaba aún más **— ¿Q-q-qué? — **Casi escupió, buscando sus ojos para preguntarle, encontrándolo demasiado cerca, de nuevo.

— **No es timidez — **Los labios de América temblaban mientras intentaba explicarse, acercándose mas y mas al cuerpo británico. Se veía a la legua que si, estaba nervioso y tímido, pero también parecía decidido a algo **— Es que no… No creo…**

— **¿El que, idiota? No es para tanto, no tienes que ponerte así. Es un simple beso… — **Arthur trato de respirar y quitarle toda la importancia que el mismo le daba a aquel simple gesto que habían compartido. Pero si para Alfred significaba tan poco, Inglaterra fingiría que para él tampoco era gran cosa. El menor desvió la mirada unos instantes, retirándose un poco de la proximidad del cuerpo encuerado del inglés, de repente luciendo mucho más tímido.

— **Es el primero… — **Movió los labios con rapidez, casi encogiéndose ante la mirada inquisitiva del ojiverde, que alzo las cejas como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

— **¿El primero? ¿El primer qué? — **Tanteo Inglaterra, aun que por el contexto, solo podía significar una cosa, pero le parecía tan poco creíble… _¡No podía ser!_

— **Beso — ** La voz de América, siempre potente y escandalosa, era un murmullo apenas audible, carcomido por la vergüenza. Arthur lo observo con los ojos como platos, sin saber que decir al respecto_, ¿Cómo que era su primer beso…?_ Pero… Pero… **— Y-ya sé que… Es r-ridículo, pero… — **El estadounidense retiro los ojos, casi a punto de estallar, haciendo que el británico sintiera una dulzura infinita ante aquella reacción tan inocente por parte de su ex-colonia. Tan dulce, inocente… **— Pero… No quería hacerlo… Antes, ya sabes. No… Si no era contigo… **

Inglaterra abrió aun mas los ojos si podía, ladeando la cabeza y formando una perfecta "O" con los labios, _¿América había dicho lo que había dicho? ¡Aquello significaba…significaba! _No podía decirlo. Sonaba tan… ilógico e irreal **— Al-Alfred… — **Murmuró, azorado, tratando de parar las palabras del muchacho. Quizás las decía por cumplir y él no… No quería oír aquello. No quería que aquel muchacho volviera a hacerle daño. Era el único que podía hacerlo, él único que tenia el poder de devastarlo por dentro…

— **Solo quería que esto pasara contigo — **Dictamino América, clavándose de nuevo en los ojos contrarios, con rostro sonrojado, azorado, pero decidido **— Llevo queriéndolo… Desde siempre… Yo solo… A ti… Veras… Yo…**

_¿Qué clase de ridícula y torpe declaración era aquella? _Se preguntaba el inglés, con el corazón saliéndosele por la garganta de pura emoción. Se acerco más aun al cuerpo americano, escuchando un suspiro provenir de los labios del menor. Sabía que aquello podría dolerle al día siguiente, pero le daba igual si Alfred quería volver a hacerle daño… Quería aquello… Necesitaba aquello…

— **Alfred… — **Gimió Arthur contra su boca, completamente rendido ante las dulces, incoherentes y de alguna manera, decididas palabras del americano **— Hazlo de nuevo, imbécil —**Murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos y esperando a que este le besara. América titubeo, al sentir las manos sudorosas y un gran peso en la boca del estomago. Aquello era lo que siempre había deseado, tener al británico solamente para él… Completa y únicamente para él.

Con los labios temblorosos, se abalanzo sobre él, uniendo sus bocas con rapidez, suspirando de nuevo y cerrando los ojos, queriendo disfrutar del contacto. Inglaterra también suspiro, abandonándose, alzando los brazos y, lentamente, los pasó por el cuello del norteamericano, aferrándose más a él y pegando sus cuerpos un poco más. América pego un respingo, impresionado por el contacto más fuerte, pero siguiendo el ritmo de su ex-tutor, acercándose a él nervioso y agarrándole con decisión de las caderas, abrazándolo y dirigiéndolo hasta su cuerpo. La caricia tierna entre los labios duro pocos segundos, convirtiéndose en una batalla en que ambos querían tomar el control. Alfred, tímido y primerizo por su parte y Arthur, experimentado pero cohibido por la suya, comenzaron a soltarse, a explorar, como siempre habían deseado **— A-América… — **Jadeó el ingles, separándose un poco y mirándolo, con las mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo **— Abre la boca… — **Señalo sus labios con lentitud, y el americano, aunque tembloroso, asintió, continuando con el beso, abriendo su boca para dejar paso a que el ingles le atacara.

Sus lenguas se enredaron la una con la otra, primero lentas y tímidas –como sus dueños- para dar paso enseguida a un ritmo rápido, juguetón. Exploraban los recovecos de la boca del otro, jadeando, boqueando, mordiéndose los labios de vez en cuando. La saliva entremezclada se escapaba del ósculo creado entre ambos muchachos, deslizándose en forma de finas líneas por las comisuras de sus labios, cayendo por los lados de ambas bocas.

América comenzó a pasear los dedos nerviosamente por el cuerpo de Arthur y este se separo de su boca para gemir en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, _¡Aquello era mejor de lo que había pensado!_ **— A-América… Ahh… — **Se escapo de su boca, jadeando y pegando aún más sus pechos, sintiendo arder todo su cuerpo. Alfred respondió a su llamada volviendo a juntar sus bocas, introduciendo su lengua allí e invitando a la del británico a hacer lo mismo. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose por encima de la ropa hasta la extenuación, enfebrizados por los roces del otro, intentando adivinar los pliegues de piel que se escondían debajo de las telas –aun que la tela del inglés dejaba adivinar casi todo-

— **Inglaterra… — **Respiro el americano, llamando la atención del inglés ante aquella manera de llamarlo. Estaba rojo, pero tenia un brillo de deseo en los ojos que Inglaterra no pudo dejar de adivinar, sonrojándose más, si podía **— Quédate esta noche… — ** Gruño, acariciando su espalda.

— **N-no es una… — **Trato de farfullar, midiendo las palabras de Alfred, _¡Quedarse a dormir incluía…! _No… No sabia…_ ¿Qué mierdas le pasaba? ¡Ni que fuera un maldito virgen en su primera cita! ¡Eres el increíble Imperio Británico! ¡No seas nenaza! _Se repetía, tratando de controlar sus emociones, aunque era imposible. Parecía que América, su pequeño, dulce, gritón, chillón, escandaloso y terriblemente adorable América, tenia aquello bajo su propio control **— No es una buena idea. Alfred, yo debería…**

— **Quedarte — **Dictamino el ojiazul con vergüenza, pero su vez con determinación. Se aproximo más aún al rostro de su ex tutor, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran **— Quédate Iggy… — ** Pidió en un gemido ahogado, volviendo a besarle con urgencia, casi precipitándose contra su cuerpo y Arthur, sin poder hacer o decir nada, se dejo hacer, abrumado por la necesidad del joven país, y la que el mismo sentía.

Las manos de ambos eran rápidas, curiosas y decididas. El miedo y las dudas de Arthur se disiparon en cuanto el americano comenzó a gemir contra su piel y, casi a la par, comenzaron a arrancarse la ropa con determinación, ambos ansiosos y decididos.

…

— **Ahh…Mggh… Al-Alfred… — **Gemía Inglaterra una y otra vez en el hueco que se creaba entre el cuello y el hombro del americano. Estaban desnudos, sudando y extenuados. Se habían acariciado cada recoveco del cuerpo contrario, jadeando como cachorros ante el placer que provocaban las propias caricias. Alfred, para ser inexperto, tenía unas manos tan firmes y suaves… Y lo acariciaban justo donde necesitaba el ingles. Ahora el ojiazul estaba chupando cada recoveco de su piel y Arthur estaba que se deshacía en gocé **— Mgggh… Ah-Ahh…. Cu-cuidado con las marcas… — **Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, rindiéndose poco a poco a aquel placer inhumano **— No muerdas, idiota… No muerdas…**

América se separo unos segundos, sonriendo ronroneante ante el tembloroso cuerpo británico, respirando entrecortado y lamiendo con la punta de la lengua la piel salda y dulce al mismo tiempo. Arthur jadeaba, mirándolo con ojos febriles y entrecerrados, la boca semiabierta… **— Tranquilo… — **Murmuró, mordiendo aun más su cuello, recibiendo nuevas caricias y gimiendo **— Arthur… — **Suspiro en tono bajo, casi sensual y erótico, haciendo que el ingles perdiera la cabeza aún más si era posible, _¡Aquel tono bajo era seductor! ¡Demasiado!_

—**D-dime… — **Jadeo Inglaterra, mirándolo con dulzura, mordiéndose los labios, perdiéndose en los ojos azules del americano que lo observaban desde arriba con pasión. Sus orbes ardían y le hacían arder a él por completo. Se sentía consumido por dentro a cada avance que daba el menor **— Dime, idiota….**

América se acerco lentamente a su boca, besándole de nuevo, enredándose tanto con los labios como con las manos en el inglés. Arthur gimió, haciendo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación: agarrarse más aún al cuello del menor, obligándole a hacer aquel contacto más profundo, recorriendo su boca con la lengua, deslizándola por cada recoveco y rincón, sintiendo los jadeos y gemidos de la ex – colonia y deleitándose con ellos **— Dime que quieres que haga…**

Inglaterra abrió un poco más los ojos, separándose un poco del cuerpo contrario, frunciendo la boca **— A-Al, no tienes que h-hacer nada, si no…**

— **Arthur, quiero que me digas que quieres — **Insistió América, volviendo a acercarse, clavándole los dientes en la yugular, succionando la suave y delicada piel de su cuello, sintiendo con deleite como el inglés comenzaba a serpentear bajo su cuerpo.

— **¡E-espera! Me dejaras marca, no…aahh-ah… N-no sigas… — ** Logro bisbisear el mayor, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, tratando de parecer lo mas convincente posible, pero sin lograrlo. Estaba rendido ante la boca del menor. Arthur no quería obligar a Alfred a hacer nada, pero… Aquello le gustaba demasiado. Y necesitaba más, su cuerpo solo le pedía más y más.

— **Voy a seguir — ** Aviso el ojiazul, mirándolo de reojo unos instantes, deslizando la lengua desde la yugular a su clavícula, sacando solamente mas gemidos de la boca de Inglaterra. Sonriendo de medio lado, siguió descendiendo, recubriendo su cuerpo de una fina capa de saliva allá donde pasaba la lengua y regalándole pequeños y suaves mordiscos **— Mggh… — **Farfulló, perdido en el sabor dulce que le dejaba el inglés en la boca y deleitándose con sus reacciones y sus bajos gemidos. Atacaba sin piedad su pecho, deslizando los dientes por sus pezones erguidos, mordiéndolos con saña y, casi mareado, bajando con rapidez, lamiendo su torso, delineando con cuidado la línea de su ombligo, sonriendo al sentir las manos de Arthur en el pelo, apretándolo y enredándose en sus cabellos dorados **— ¿Quieres que baje más?**

El inglés jadeo, incorporándose un poco. Las acciones de Alfred lo habían dejado exhausto, sin respiración. Su boca, allá donde lo tocaba, lo paralizaba y lo encendía como nunca antes le había pasado. Y no podía pedirle que parara cuando lo único que deseaba era que lo devorara por completo **— I-Idiota… — **Volvió a estirarse en la cama, arqueando la espalda al sentir el dulce aliento contrario en la ingle. _¡Sigue, sigue, sigue, maldita sea!_

América sonrió de medio lado, deslizando la lengua lentamente por los huesos marcados de sus caderas, pasándola por la V que formaba su pelvis lentamente, dejándose guiar por los gemidos, jadeos y sonidos roncos que se escapaban de la boca de Arthur. No tenia experiencia, pero se dejaba llevar por aquellas reacciones del cuerpo contrario y lo que su cuerpo le decía. Algo trémulo, aun que no quería que Arthur lo notara, comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna del británico, acariciando con cuidado sus testículos **— ¡Alfred! Ah-Ahh… Nggh — **La manera en la cual Inglaterra se arqueo, jadeante, le dijo que si, que siguiera. Con mas determinación, subió el ritmo de las caricias, recordando los propios roces que se proporcionaba a si mismo, lo que le gustaba… Y tratando de hacer sentir así al inglés.

— **Mgggh… — **Volvió a gemir el americano, sacando la lengua y, con determinación, acercándose al sexo duro, húmedo y palpitante británico, lamiendo con cuidado la punta, pasando repetidas veces los labios arrastrando el glande, sonriendo de medio lado ante sus chillidos de placer.

— **¡Al! Ahhh… ¡Aahh! A-América… — **Arthur gemía alto, con los ojos cerrados. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no había tenido sexo, que nadie le tocaba, le rozaba, le lamia. Y nunca lo había hecho alguien con quien lo hubiera deseado tanto… **—Sigue… Nggh… — **Se relamió los labios, ansioso. Quería que América no se detuviera, que continuara, que… Que le hiciera enloquecer aun más.

El menor, encendido por sus gemidos, continuo lamiendo, mordiendo su pene con lascivia y deseo, arrastrando la piel que lo envolvía, ensalivándolo y envolviéndolo con la boca por completo, sintiéndolo palpitar en la garganta. Casi ido, comenzó a mover la cabeza y la boca rítmicamente, masturbando al ingles con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y los ojos encendidos. Arthur se movía, se retorcía. Movía las piernas entre espasmos a cada nuevo vaivén de los labios de su ex – colonia, aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama con fuerza. Sentía que la columna se le iba a partir por la mitad de placer, mientras boqueaba, buscando aire, pero era imposible, se estaba asfixiando **— Alfred… Aah… N-no, no pares… Aahh… — **Llevo las manos de nuevo a la cabeza del menos, guiándolo en sus movimientos para que fueran mas precisos y placenteros de lo que ya lo eran. América se dejo llevar, cerrando los ojos, apretando la boca y dispuesto a hacer que el inglés se volviera tan loco como lo estaba él en aquella postura. Solo bastaron unos cuantas embestidas más en la boca para que Arthur, después de arquearse y apretar los dientes aún más, soltando un largo chillido, ahogado entre gemidos, se corriera en la boca del menor, tembloroso por el esfuerzo. Alfred se incorporo, después de pasar la lengua por todo el largo del pene aun erguido, limpiándolo y, cuando llego a la cara del mayor, se deshizo en besos sobre su piel, cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuello.

— **Eres… Eres… — **Inglaterra apenas podía articular palabra, mientras observaba un tanto embobado – tanto por los calambres pos orgásmicos como por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de ocurrir - como el menor lo devoraba a besos, dejando saliva por todo su cuello **— Eres un imbécil… — **Suspiro, amarrándose a su pelo, y mirándolo a los ojos durante un segundo, besándole con dulzura los labios, mordisqueándolos **— Y me encanta… — **Jadeante, se acerco a su oído, comenzando a lamerlo, susurrándole palabras incomprensibles y dejando su cálido aliento sobre la piel americana, que ardía aun más allá donde el ingles la tocaba. El ambiente estaba caldeado, húmedo… Excitante. Ambos rubios siguieron retozando, acariciándose en cada recoveco que encontraban, gimiendo sobre sus pieles, sobre sus labios, bebiendo la esencia del otro como si fuera la última noche que pudieran hacerlo.

…

— **Arthur, n-no sé si… Si yo puedo… — **América sonaba dudoso mientras deslizaba los dedos por la columna arqueada del ingles, haciéndolo temblar con unos simples roces. Inglaterra giro la cabeza, con las cejas alzadas, mirándolo a los ojos y, con lascivia, restregándose contra la entrepierna del menor.

— **América… Vamos… — **Gimió el ingles, girándose y quedando de espaldas al menor, presionando aun mas su trasero contra el sexo americano, que se encontraba tan tumefacto que parecía que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento **— Imbécil, estas deseando metérmela… — **Frunció la boca, sintiendo como el americano lo abrazaba y jadeaba en su cuello, claramente excitado **— Alfred, _"come on"_… — **En un susurro, ladeo la cabeza, buscando los labios del menor, devorándole los labios, ante lo que América contesto también comiéndosela ansioso y tembloroso, tanteando la entrada del británico con la punta de su sexo, sacando gemidos ahogados de la boca de Arthur **— Ah… Empuja… — **Pidió el mayor, separándose de su boca y cerrando los ojos, dejándose envolver por la calidez de los brazos americanos y la presión que ejercía con el pene sobre su cuerpo.

Alfred suspiraba entrecortadamente ante aquellas reacciones del inglés, y, con labios temblorosos, se deslizo con cuidado por su entrada, ahogándose por la extraña y húmeda sensación de entrar poco a poco en el cuerpo británico. Apretó el abrazo con sus brazos, notando la respiración irregular de Arthur, que gemía y se quejaba, ronroneando de puro gusto en su regazo. Aquello era el cielo, el paraíso. Las paredes internas de Inglaterra se ajustaban perfectamente en torno de su sexo, envolviéndolo deliciosamente y a cada movimiento que este hacia, lo sentía intensificado y más placentero **— Iggy… ¡A-ah!… — **Bisbiseo cerca de su oído, clavándose hasta el fondo, jadeando de puro gozo.

— **Mggh… Muévete, muévete. Rápido… — **El tono de Arthur era bajo, lascivo. Estaba completamente ido y solo quería sentir mas de aquella dulce fricción que se provocaba al moverse el americano. Y para su gozo, Alfred le obedeció enseguida, agarrándole con determinación de las caderas, comenzando a penetrarlo pausadamente, quizás algo torpe al principio, pero haciéndole volar y desvanecerse en un instante. Quería más y más **— Alfred… Aaah… No pares. Sigue… Ahhh… Así… — **Iba guiándolo, y el americano solamente seguía sus indicaciones, clavándose mas hondo cuando este lo pedía, o yendo más rápido si Inglaterra lo deseaba. América le estaba haciendo perder el control, cruzar la línea de no retorno. Congestionado, se apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su húmeda y pegajosa espalda pegarse con el torso cubierto de sudor del menor **— Al…Al… — **No paraba de repetir, buscando su boca de nuevo, encontrándola, dejándose morder y gimiendo sobre ella.

— **Arthur… Me voy… Ahhh… No puedo… más… — **Aviso el menor, casi ido, cuando un ruido sordo los saco a ambos de su privado mundo, caliente y húmedo. Se buscaron los ojos, sin saber a que se debía, cuando el ruido de una risa estúpida atravesó la habitación.

— **¡Bo-on Ani-iversarie de nuevo, mon chere Alf-fred! — **La voz borracha del francés se hizo presente por toda la casa casi al mismo tiempo, mientras la puerta de la habitación del americano se abría de par en par y se asomaban un par de cabezas. Arthur pego un chillido, aforrándose a los brazos de Al, asustado unos instantes, pero enseguida enrojeciendo de ira, _¿¡Qué mierdas…!?_ Sintió como Alfred salía de dentro de él casi corriendo y aquello le jodió mas que nada… _¡Iba a matar a alguien!_ **— ¿Te ha asesinado tu querido regalo o te dejo vivir? ¡Hemos venido por que estamos preocupados por ti!**

— **¡Francis! — **Chillo el español, que había asomado la cabeza el primero y estallaba en risas ante la escena de ambos cuerpos enredados en la cama y cubiertos de sudor. Estaba sonrojado y con aires de borracho. Estaba mas que claro que los tres amigos habían estado bebiendo hasta hacia unos instantes **— ¡Francis, que lo están haciendo! ¡Están follando! — **Se carcajeo, mientras que el prusiano que también había entrado, caía al suelo, riendo como un loco. Alfred cogió una manta con rapidez, tapando el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso del británico, que estaba completamente rojo y a punto de estallar, _¡Aquello no era bueno!_

— **¿¡Que!? ¿Tan pronto? — **El galo apareció precipitadamente, tropezándose con sus propios pies **— ¡Mierda, si llego a saberlo, esto me lo regalo a mi mismo! ¡Mon petit Amerique ha conseguido quitarle la ropa al estúpido ex-vándalo!**

— **¿¡A quien llamas vándalo, pedazo de idiota!? — **Inglaterra estallo, incorporándose y tapándose aun con la sabana. Tenía la cara completamente roja y brillante y de sus ojos salían chispas. Los tres amigos estallaron en risas de nuevo, y esto pareció sacarlo de sus casillas por completo **— ¡Que mierda hacéis aquí ahora! ¿Me visten de puta, me maniatan y ahora a que vienen? ¡Imbéciles, yo los mato! — **Chilló, levantándose de la cama, y, con gesto amenazante se dirigió a ellos **— ¡Váyanse de aquí, o los mato, aquí mismo! — **Entre risas y gestos torpes, el trío salio corriendo, farfullando palabras incomprensibles y deshaciéndose en risas provocadas por el inglés tapado con aquella manta, que los perseguía _¡Aquello era demasiado bizarro!_

Inglaterra jadeaba en el marco de la puerta, mientras se escuchaban las risas y silbidos de los tres borrachos, que parecían salir de la casa **— ¿Cómo diantres han conseguido entrar? ¿Qué querían ahora?**

— **No lo se — **Dictamino el americano medio divertido, alzando la cejas y sentándose en la cama **— Pero sé que mañana le diré a Francis que me devuelva la copia que tiene que la llave de mi casa — **Ronroneo, soltando una carcajada ante la cara de indignación del inglés, el cual tenia los ojos en blanco y bufaba.

— **Si es que a quien se le ocurre… — **Su tono era molesto y de desagrado, seguía envolviéndose con la manta aun que el trío ya había desaparecido por completo y ambos habían escuchado el golpe de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Alfred ladeo la cabeza, mirando a su ex – tutor con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro **— ¿Qué demonios miras? — **Farfulló, de mala gana, desviando los ojos.

— **A ti — ** Confeso, con un ligero sonrojo, provocando que el contrario también se sonrojara **— Vamos vuelve aquí. Creo que hemos dejado algo a medias… — **Ronroneo América, en tono felino, señalando su lado en la cama. Arthur se sonrojo más si era posible, titubeando y finalmente dejando caer la sabana al suelo y deslizándose hasta su lado, gateando sobre el colchón hasta quedar a su lado **— Te quiero Arthur… — **El menor lo tomo de la cintura, abrazándolo y volviendo a la tarea de comérselo a besos, e Inglaterra se perdió poco a poco el ceño fruncido, fundiéndose con el menor, y devorándolo lentamente, sin contestarle a su intima confesión. No hacia falta. Y aun les quedaba noche y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Ni ninguna de las otras noches que les quedaban por delante…

_The End (?)... [O quien sabe]  
_

* * *

¡Y se acabo! Maldita espera a la que os he sometido, ¡Siento haber tardado tanto! Pero trato de ser buena y no dejar nada a medias ni sin terminar. He dejado el "The End" con el interrogante por que hasta ahí tengo pensado por ahora dejarlo. Pero… ¡Quien sabe! Quizás en alguna ocasión suba algo de estos dos. Todo puro fan service, pero a veces eso es bueno :D

¡Gracias por los reviews! De verdad… ¡Sois todos amor! Espero seguir con este ritmo de actualizaciones y en una semana haber terminado dos fics mas ^^

¡Hasta la próxima actualización! Un beso y gracias por seguir esta pequeña y pornográfica historia (:


End file.
